


Point.Match.

by raktajinos



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Epic Love, F/M, Flirting, Foreplay, Innuendo, OTP Feels, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, being in love, slight schmoop?, why weren't these two together again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why now?" he asked.</p><p>"I just don't care about the reasons why not anymore,” she started, “they're still there of course, but the fact that I love you makes them moot anyways. And if we ever get back to the Alpha Quadrant, I've broken regulations worse than this," she explained, looking at him seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point.Match.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamilet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/gifts).



> For Chamilet who just wanted them to get together. I second that. Why oh why did TPTB not finish this story the way it was supposed to be. THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER. *sobs into her tea*

He’d been watching her most of the evening, not constantly, but he was cognitively aware of her presence in the room at any given moment and his gaze had managed to find it’s way back towards her...as it always did. He was always in her orbit, whether he wanted to be or not. 

The crew had been able to take some much needed rest these past few weeks; they were docked in a spaceport orbiting the Merkasia homeworld. The Merkas were a wonderful people, not unlike the Ocampa, and it was a relief to come across a friendly race after all their bad luck. They had offered Voyager some respite, welcoming the crew planet-side for vacation and trading with them for repairs and supplies. He’d organized a shore leave rotation around the busy repair shift, but he’d been unable to get Kathryn or B’elanna off the ship. Shore leave to them meant twenty-hour days spent crawling around the bowels of the ship, getting to projects they never had time to do during the regular hours. They enabled each other too. 

With Tom’s help, they’d managed to get both women to come to tonight’s impromptu party in Sandrines, and he was pleased to see her enjoying herself. She never relaxed as much as she needed to, especially around the crew in social situations. 

She had been nervous at first, at the beginning of their journey six years ago, coming to social gatherings with the crew; she felt like she was ‘getting in the way’ of their fun and he was constantly reassuring her that she wasn’t, and many a time he had dragged her to them. She always countered with how it was easier for him, and he knew it was. His position allowed him to have more freedom, to be more relaxed, but it was his years in the Maquis that really helped break down those walls of command and he discovered that having a personal relationship with your crew got better performances out of them. Plus, in the Maquis, your crew was your family; you either bonded or you didn’t. They had a long trip back to the Alpha Quadrant, and he knew the same dynamic would be essential to their survival...and she was a key part of that. 

She’d gotten better at it over the years, especially when she’d started socializing more with B’elanna (after hours, and not just bonding over warp nacelles), the other woman helping to break down those barriers - she never failed to tell Kathryn exactly what was on her mind, like a friend should. When B’elanna and Tom moved in together, he and Kathryn were often invited over for dinner or to the holodeck with them. The fact that they were treated like a couple didn’t escape either of them….except for the fact that they weren’t. 

Looking at her now, relaxed, a smile on her face and her throaty laugh resonating against the simulated wood walls of the bar, warmth spread through him; her being happy made him happy. Her hair was tousled and her uniform was gone, replaced with a pair of well-fitting retro jeans and a green tank top that clung to her breasts in a way that was certainly against regulation. Not that he was complaining, she looked gorgeous and he let himself shamelessly drink in the sight. 

She was playing doubles at pool, her and Tom against Harry and B’elanna, a large crowd gathered around them cheering and jeering the players. He didn’t envy the latter two, Tom was a pro and she was a wolf when it came to pool; tackling the game like she did an adversary on the bridge and she remained undefeated. Though he suspected Seven or Tuvok could beat her if they cared to try, but the two of them preferred games of logic and reason, which is why Chakotay found himself sitting at a small table with the Vulcan who was whipping his ass at kal-rem, a Cardassian card game. 

He was holding his own, but he wasn’t really concentrating, his focus taken by the redhead in the center of the room. They were seated alongside the wall, away from the busy pool table, but with a clear view of it. He took a sip of his whisky and let his gaze follow the length of her legs and over the curve of her ass while he waited for Tuvok to make his next play. The shadows of the bar allowed him to gawke without him looking too obvious and his eyes continued their path up her body, appreciating the flare of her hips, the swell of her breasts, to her -

_Shit_

His eyes had travelled up to her face, only to be met with the intense gaze of two brown eyes staring back at him. He’d been caught. His instinct was to look away quickly, to attempt to disguise what he’d been doing, deny it. 

Instead, he held her gaze, a subtle challenge to her. He pushed it further, showing his appreciation on his face, his eyes darkening at her. It _wasn’t_ a platonic look between friends. There was heat there, intention, feelings. And he let her see a glimpse of it. To his surprise, she held his gaze, a slight flush on her ivory skin. She licked her lips, her mouth open ever so slightly, tilting her head to the side exposing her neck, the action done so minutely he wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t entranced. 

_That_ wasn’t the look from a friend either.

His breath caught, his skin flushing with heat. It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, the exchange noticed by no one, but it felt like an eternity. He suddenly wished they were alone in the holodeck and he could just go over there and kiss her like he wanted to; make love to her on that damn pool table. 

The moment was broken when Tom pulled her into his arms, dipping her back in a dramatic celebration of his pocketing of a ball, her head falling back in laughter at the surprise movement. 

His body hummed and he fought the instinct to steal her away to his quarters. He mentally shook himself, trying to focus back on the game with Tuvok. The man had played his move, and Chakotay picked up his cards, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. He was glad it was a slow game, for he stared at the cards but he wasn’t really seeing them. 

He and Kathryn had been slowly moving forward with _whatever_ it was between them. They hadn’t discussed anything, hadn’t even spoken of what had happened. They’d just been more casual with each other lately, which was saying something because they were pretty casual to begin with. They had always flirted, but lately it had moved past the carefully-balanced innocence they had established, to a more deliberate flirtation.  
They were sitting closer together, touching longer, falling asleep on the couch together, some heated kisses. About a month ago, she was wishing him goodnight before leaving his quarters and she’d leaned in and kissed him; it wasn’t their first kiss, they’d slipped a few times over the years, but it was the first one where it hadn’t been preceded by a near-death experience or happened by accident. She had decided to kiss him; planned it. He started to get the distinct impression that he was being seduced. Not that he minded, he just always thought he’d be the one to do the seducing. 

A week ago they'd found themselves pushing further than they had before, and had they not been interrupted by Neelix, they probably would have taken it further, crossing that line they swore never to. 

They’d been on his couch, watching an old movie that Tom had recommended. He wasn’t sure how it started or who started it, all he knew was that he was on his back, shirt off with her straddling his hips, equally shirtless, he'd removed her bra and was hungrily suckling on her breasts. She’d had her hands in his hair, holding him to her chest, grinding her hips down against him. She pulled away, grinning at him and started kissing down his chest, lowering the zipper on his pants and slipping a hand inside. She'd just wrapped her fingers around his hardness when his door chimed, Neelix’s voice filling the room. 

He’d wanted to kill the Talaxian. She laughed, reaching for their shirts, grinning as she pushed his towards his chest, getting off him and sliding into the chair, trying to readjust her hair. 

In the days following, they never talked about it - never really had time to, but she didn’t seem to feel regret or embarrassment. If anything, her touches lingered longer and she looked at him with a sparkle in her eye, like she had a secret he wasn’t yet privy to. In the past whenever they'd crossed the proverbial line in the sand, they were awkward around each other for a day or two until the rhythm of running the ship got them over it. They had gotten very good at denial over the years; denial and repression. This time was different though and he knew then it was just a matter of time; time and opportunity. 

Maybe tonight, he thought hopefully.

\--

Over the next hour he managed to somewhat refocus on his game with Tuvok, though still distracted by the redhead who winked at him a couple of times whenever she caught him looking. _Though she had to have been looking first_ he tried to tell himself. 

The game ended in a draw as Tuvok was due back on the bridge for his shift. Always so diligent. He started packing up the game cards, arranging them in their logical order in the box when she slid into the seat Tuvok had just vacated. 

"Hey," she said warmly, forcing him to look up at her. 

Her hair was a bit messy and she had a slight sheen of sweat on her from the heat of the packed room and the activity. His eyes caught a bead of sweat trailing down her clavicle and he pushed aside the images flooding through his mind of licking it off her.

"Hey," 

"You beat him?" she teased, 

"It was a draw," he replied, injecting a faux pride into his voice that brought a smile to her face.

"Well, I'm sure you had him," she said sarcastically. She knew full well no one beat Tuvok at kal-rem. 

"How's your game?" He asked, head nodding towards the pool table where Tom was restacking the rack for the next round. 

"Excellent. We're slaughtering them," she said grinning. 

He chuckled, meeting her eyes, which glinted with exhilaration. 

She reached out and grabbed his glass, her long fingers caressing the glass as she brought the tumbler of amber liquid to her lips and taking a sip, her eyes focused on him the whole time. It was wickedly seductive and Chakotay was helpless except to sit there and watch her. 

"How come you never play me," she asked, this time it was her turn to nod towards the pool table. The question innocent enough but it felt loaded with innuendo. 

"Well, I have some pride and -" he didn't get to finish. 

"Sir," a voice said and Chakotay turned to look, Dalby standing in front of him. 

"What is it Ray?" he asked, putting a smile on his face. 

"Well, Chell over there is talking some pretty hard smack about your dart skills," 

"Oh, is he now," Chakotay said, smirking. His eyes flicking back to Kathryn who was chuckling, his glass still in her hands. "I ought to come defend my title," 

"Yeah," Dalby said grinning. He turned his head towards the darts area, "Chell! He's going to come whoop your ass for saying that!" the man yelled. 

"Come and try me old man," Chell yelled jovially, making a lewd comment about Chakotay's sexual stamina at his age, getting a laugh out of the room.

"Go set up the board and I'll be right over," Chakotay said, laughing, but fully intent on beating the Bolian royally. 

As the man walked away, he turned his attention back to Kathryn who was laughing now. 

"Your manhood's been questioned, how unfortunate," she teased, smiling widely. 

Half a dozen retorts ran across his mind, each of them dirtier than the last.

"Har har har, you laugh now Janeway, but if you'd like a demonstration of my stamina, I'm sure we can arrange something that would certainly not have you laughing," he said, his voice low.

She stopped laughing and leaned in across the table, the movement giving him a spectacular view of her breasts as they were pushed up against the table. 

"Oh, and what would I be doing?" she asked, her voice low and husky, rising to his flirtatious challenge. 

He paused, unsure of how far to push it. They never went this far with their flirting and innuendo, normally one of them pulled back in time. But here she was, challenging him to take the bait. And so he would; she'd been the one with the leg up on the flirting for weeks now, always catching him unawares, leaving him tongue-tied. Not this time. He would win this round. 

He grinned and leaned forward into her personal space. Not so close it looked suspicious, but close enough to have an effect on her, if the slight shiver of her skin was any indication. And the closeness provided some privacy, he definitely didnt want anyone to overhear them. 

His eyes met hers, boaring into them, "well, Kathryn," he started, saying her name in a slow, seductive voice. He reached the sparse space between their hands on the table, turning hers palm-up, trailing his fingers across her palm. 

"you'd be moaning." 

He let that linger for a second before he continued, "screaming maybe, whispering my name, spread out on my sheets underneath me, that hair of yours wild on my pillows, your thighs locked around my hips as I show you just how much _man_ there is to me. And just when you think you've had enough, you'll be begging for more." 

He didn't break eye contact and he felt the rush of victory when the smug look on her face fell, a shudder crossing her features, her eyes darkening, goosebumps rushing up her arm from where he was touching her. He was shocked he'd said it, he hadn't intended to be so...explicit, merely suggestive. But he'd made his point and it wasn't anything he hadn't fantasized about before. 

She swallowed, hard. Her face a whirl of emotions as if she was trying to decide how to continue. She was silent, and Chakotay worried he'd pushed too far and all the progress they'd made in the past few weeks would be undone. 

"And...and would you oblige this begging?" She finally said, trying to regain the upper hand, the stutter and breathiness in her phrasing giving her away. 

He stood up, casually grabbing his glass back from her, letting his fingers linger over hers longer than necessary. He downed the contents of the glass in one toss, putting the empty glass back on the table.

"Repeatedly," he said, no teasing smirk, just open, unabashed desire showing, his face serious. 

She swallowed hard again before he walked away, leaving her with that. If she wanted to play a game, he needed her to know that he wasn't going to be the one to draw the safety line; he'd follow their game to it's natural conclusion. So it was up to her. 

And he felt surprisingly optimistic about it; she would have stopped it earlier if she didn't want him. 

\--

It took a while for the bar to empty, her crew enjoying themselves too fully to end the evening at a reasonable hour. And she couldn't blame them really; for the first time in a long time, they were safe. They could let their hair down, relax, and get drunk, the latter of which many of her crew had taken light to doing. 

She didn't mind; in fact they were easier to be around if the liquor was moving. She always felt awkward at these social functions because at the end of the day she was still their captain. There was no changing that. 

But she'd been getting better and as the years went on, it became easier to socialize with them. They were a family out here and the length of the mission, the isolation, really forced the crew to strip down many of the barriers that existed in the alpha quadrant. People would go insane if they didn't. So the idea of the Captain socializing wasn't that odd given the circumstances. She'd even made a few genuine friends; Chakotay obviously, and Seven, but B'elanna, a friend she never would have thought she'd made, but unbelievably grateful that she had. She'd confided in her chief engineer probably more than she did Chakotay - he being the subject of several of those confidences. And most recently Tom, who had been painfully casual with her since the day she conscripted him, but now had matured into a well respected man. 

It was interesting, when she looked at her close friend group it was the people that existed most _outside_ the Starfleet system that she connected with the most. Former Maquis, a Borg drone and a Federation criminal. And then Tuvok, dear logical Tuvok. 

She enjoyed socializing with them, nights like this where she could almost forget the command structure and enjoy herself. It was one thing to be at dinner with Chakotay over at Tom and B'elanna's for dinner; small, intimate situations were fine. She was getting better at the larger ones. 

Always made easier with him in attendance. He'd been her rock these long years, forcing her to come outside her comfort zone. 

She'd been keenly aware of his presence in the room the entire night, her body keyed up, her attention sharp. She'd arrived before him, noting his absence with a hint of sadness, her body tightening when he did arrive. He'd leaned in close, his hand on her lower back as he greeted her, smiling that smile of his. 

He looked good, damn good in his leather pants and flowing white shirt. She'd entertained countless fantasies about those pants and when she saw he was wearing them, she almost gave up her seduction plan and dragged him back to her quarters. Or ravaged him against a bulkhead. 

She _was_ seducing him. It wasn't intentional at first, it wasn't like she sat down and made a plan, it just sort of happened. They'd been getting closer, letting more things slide, pushing the line of plausible deniability further and further. She should have been panicking, worrying, chastising herself and feeling guilty. Except she wasn't. Maybe it was her age or the fact that she essentially got to run around the Delta Quadrant like a pirate; no superior officers to deal with, just her word as law.....but she just didn't give a crap anymore and so she'd just let it happen. Stopped toeing the line, simply just forgetting the line and see where it took her. 

For six years she'd been denying herself everything she wanted or needed, justifying it as her commitment to get them home or to maintain the command structure. And while some of that was true, she had come to realize that she'd been trying to punish herself for the decision that stranded them in the first place. 

Realizing that was one thing, putting it into practice another thing altogether. But she did and once she started to forgive herself for that, (which was easier said than done), she could see things more clearly.

The biggest sight of clarity was Chakotay; here in front of her was this kind, gorgeous man who loved her....and who she loved in return. She just couldn't see a reason for them not to be together that wasn't rooted in her own fears. 

So she decided to seduce him. Realistically she knew they had six years of foreplay behind them, so any form of seduction would be a mute point. If he was as...eager as she was, they weren't going to have any issues. But instead of getting right to it, she wanted to take it slow. To make sure it was what she wanted and also to make sure he was still interested. 

Oh he was interested alright. She rather enjoyed seeing him notice the change in her, the lingering touches, the deliberate kisses, the more suggestive flirting. And then having him push back, him casually touching her more than he ever had (she was always the physical one), flirting more. It made her feel like a young woman again. 

She wasn't going to be able to keep it up for much longer. That night on his couch had cleared up any lingering doubts she had. They would have slept together then had Neelix not interrupted; and while she was furious with the Talaxian, she was also thankful. It gave her a few days to wrestle with the consequences. Any time previously where they’d gone too far, she’d always felt guilty and ashamed afterward, and she would avoid him if she could. This time however, she found, to her surprise, the only feeling she had was frustration. Frustration that'd she'd waited too long. 

So here they were, docked in a spaceport, safe as houses. No imminent threats, no pressing repairs, no crew issues. Just a break. Perfect timing. There was no way she was leaving this damn bar tonight without him. 

And it took _forever_ for the bar to clear out. She was tempted to make it a command, kick everyone out so she could do nasty dirty things to the Commander. But eventually everyone did leave, most of them drunk enough to not think it odd she was offering to clean up a holodeck program.

And then it was just them. 

She deliberately tried not to look at him, instead arranging the balls on the table. She could feel him come up next to her, the way his presence making her skin tingle with his closeness. 

"That was a fun night," he said, casually leaning against the pool table.

"It was. I'm glad everyone had such a good time." She felt awkward, they were past pleasantries and both of them knew it. Both of them knew where this was heading, but to just say it felt...tactless. 

He was so close to her now, the soft fabric of his shirt grazing her arm. She could smell his aftershave too - the kind he only put on for social gatherings as it was against regulation. The kind she loved. 

"Fancy a game?" She hedged, unsure of what to say. 

He laughed, "you've beaten nearly nearly everyone on the ship tonight, haven't had enough eh." 

"Nope," she smiled. 

"Okay, I'll play you. But only if we make it interesting," he said, a devious smile on his face. 

"I like interesting," she said, inwardly cringing at the cheesy line, but she didn't care. Whatever moved this along and got her Chakotay naked the fastest was fine with her. "What did you have in mind," 

He paused deliberately, hand on his chin as if he was thinking seriously about it. 

"How about, if I win," he began, the dark sultry look he had on earlier returning, making her knees weak. "You come back to my quarters."

She caught the flicker of worry in his expression, as if he was concerned he'd interpreted everything wrong. 

She grinned and stepped closer to him, leaning her body into his, letting it contact as much of his as possible. 

"And if I win," she whispered into his ear, "you come back to mine," 

And there it was. The line in the sand gone. There was no coming back from this. The offer was clear on the table, both of them playing…and she was excited. 

"I should also tell you," she said, her hand resting on his chest moving downwards, catching some of the bare skin that was exposed from the shirt, "that I'm prepared to forfeit." 

God she hoped he didn't want to actually play the game to see who won. She was so on edge she wouldn't make it. 

"Kathryn," he said, his voice low and cracked. 

Their eyes met briefly before she closed the distance and kissed him. A hot, messy, desperate kiss that he returned eagerly. She melted against him, hands roaming everywhere she could reach. His hands on her felt like they were creating fire paths wherever he touched. He grabbed her ass firmly with both hands, pulling her fully against him with a huff, and she could feel his arousal pushing against her; hard and eager. 

She moaned into his mouth, scratching her hands through his hair and over his scalp, their tongues duelling. It felt good, it felt right. Kissing him always did, a feeling she tried to ignore, but this time she was free to recognize it, to know where it was going and lose herself in him. 

"Why now?" he asked when they had to finally break apart for air. 

She pulled back a bit, her body still pressed fully against his, her hands bunching his shirt. 

"I just don't care about the reasons why not anymore,” she started, “they're still there of course, but the fact that I love you makes them moot anyways. And if we ever get back to the Alpha Quadrant, I've broken regulations worse than this," she explained, looking at him seriously. 

"I'm tired of denying myself, you, us. I don't want to live with any more regrets. And if I’d realized this years ago...." she drifted off. There was more to say. Much more. But right now she didn't want to talk. 

"You love me," he said, repeating what she'd said. It wasn't a question, but it wasn't a statement either. 

She smiled sadly, "of course. You had to have known...all these years." He had to have. It was her one consolation; that he knew how she felt.

"I wasn't sure," he confessed and her heart broke at the look on his face. 

"Oh, Chakotay," she whispered, leaning forward to rest her forehead on his chest. 

“I’m sorry.” And she was; more sorry than she could ever express. “I do love you. Completely and for always,” she looked at him now, trying to convey how deeply she felt her words, the oath in them. 

He smiled at her, a full smile with that warmth she loved. 

“I love you too,” he said, making her grin like a schoolgirl, “but I think you knew that,”

She paused, relishing in the moment, of something going right for once, “I was worried you might have stopped,”

“Never,” he said, his eyes dark again, a promise in his words. 

She leaned in and kissed him again, this time slower and not heated, trying to show him she understood what their words meant. 

“Enough talking, you promised I’d be moaning I believe…” she trailed off, pushing her body further into him. 

It was his turn to grin, and he grabbed her hips and turned them around, pushing her roughly back against the pool table, capturing her mouth in a hot kiss, cutting off the moan she made. 

She delighted in the movement, him taking control. One of the side effects of being addicted to command was that sometimes she liked to be dominated by her partner, being the one commanded for a change. Especially when it was Chakotay. He was so _alpha male_ , everything about him screamed it, but he showed it through kindness instead of machismo aggression. It's why she loved him; but she was definitely not opposed to seeing the angry warrior side of him come out, the side of him that fought for what he believed in, for what was right, protecting those he loved.

Which included her. 

She managed to get his pants undone quickly and pushed them down his legs, dropping to her knees in front of him. She took him in her mouth, revelling in the loud filthy moan that came out of him. She'd been wanting to do _this_ for years; ever since that first day on her bridge where she'd stepped between him and Tom, she'd been entertaining dirty fantasies about him. 

She took him as far into her mouth as she could, her hand gripping at the base. He was thick, as she'd expected, having had him pressed against her numerous times over the years when they had slipped. But it was different to suspect than to know. 

She hollowed her cheeks and hummed lightly as she worked her mouth up and down his length, working an alternate rhythm with her hand. 

He jerked against her, moaning, his hands gripping the side of the pool table, knuckles turning white. She watched as his eyes fluttered shut and his head tilted back and she didn't think he'd ever been more beautiful. 

"Kathryn," he choked out, "I'm...." 

She understood, but took him in one last time, going deeper, feeling him hit the back of her throat. She pulled off painfully slow, his eyes closing again, a loud pop heard in the silent room when she let him go free. 

"I want to be inside you," he said, voice sounding wrecked and on edge. 

She felt powerful at seeing him like this. She faced down countless of vicious enemies, emerging victorious, but it wasn't anything like being able to bring this man to the edge. 

She stood up, getting off her knees, hands going for her own pants, unzipping them quickly. 

"I'm not making love to you for the first time on a pool table," he said, his wits more about him now. 

She paused, grinning at him. "then you’d better whisk me off to your quarters Commander, or else….” she said, eyebrows wagging towards the worn green felt of the table. 

She could have sworn he growled, "don't tempt me," he said, trying to get his leaking hardness back into his pants. 

"That's going to be quite noticeable," she said, eyebrows wagging, "if we run into anyone on the walk to your quarters...." 

He grunted sarcastically. 

"I could take care of it for you....unless you're worried about not being able to get it up again later," she teased

"Oh, I'll be able to. Don't you worry about that, I have years of back logged arousal to cash in," he replied, teasing her right back. 

"Come on, let's hurry up or else I might just end up having you against the turbolift wall," he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the exit. 

She laughed and followed him, "I wouldn't mind that...I've fantasized many times about you taking me roughly in a turbolift," 

He paused, turning dark eyes towards her, "you'll be the death of me woman," 

She grinned. 

"Come on, you said something about getting me to beg..."

End.


End file.
